Event Guide
Event In Ensemble Stars, there are events every 15 days. Events usually last for ten days, and once it's over, there are five days until the next event starts. In events, you have to collect points through lives (See Lives) that increase your overall rank and unlock certain rewards. See Point Rewards. To go to the event's page, click its banner on your home page, shown in this image: If instead of that image, you have Subaru, it means you cannot participate until you have cleared the Beginner Tasks. If you have the beginners tasks banner instead, click on it to check the list of uncompleted tasks and accept the reward for completed tasks. The accepted rewards will be sent to your Gift Box on the Home Page. Once everything is clear, it will be replaced with the current event's banner. Event page Clicking the event banner in your room directs you to the event page. The event page displays your rank, the amount of points you have as well as buttons that are explained below. # Opens the lessons page on the event lesson section, or starts the lesson you previously opened. See Event Courses # The ranking reward list, where you can view the ranking rewards and accept yours after the event ends. See Ranking Rewards # The event point bonus list, where you can view the rewards for points as well as accept certain rewards if you've collected enough points for them. See Point Rewards # Directs to the event story section. # Small explanation of the event in Japanese, as well as a link to the event page on the Happy Elements website, where you can preview the cards and their stats. Event Courses Event courses can be found by tapping the yellow button on the event page, or in the third tab of Lessons. These are essentially the same as any other course, but with a higher chance of encountering Lives which is the only way to gather event points and progress. You also won't receive mini events with anyone other than that course's character. The first half of the courses are available from the start, and the rest will unlock after half the event has passed. Once this occurs, each player receives a free sports drink each day until the event's end. Ranking Rewards At the end of an event, participants can win special cards depending on the amount of points they collect. This is the hardest part of the event, that requires competing with other players by collecting points and race to be ranked before the event deadline. Most players decide to use their remaining resources at the last few hours to have a better chance at being in those ranks. The top 10,000 players will get a ☆5 card, 32,000 players will get a ☆4 card, and 200,000 will get a ☆3 card. Anyone between the ranks of 32,001 to 280,000 will also receive a varying amount of Producer Points. There have been tier expansions before, and it is likely that the tiers will expand again as the playerbase grows. Point Rewards Collecting points raises your rank as you compete with other players. In the point rewards section, you can view how many points are needed for certain rewards, and accept rewards that you've collected enough points for. After collecting two million points, the list continues on to a second page that is identical to the first, but without any diamonds or story chapters. This does not affect your number of points. There are five cards in every event that you can collect, three ☆3, one ☆4 and one ☆5. (Wasn't always like this, may change.) Additionally, every card achievable through points except for the five star appears as a live, and has a (rather small) chance to drop. The emergency live, or the ☆4 is rewarded once with 660,000, 1,300,000 and 1,900,000 event points on the first page, while the ☆5 is rewarded once with 1,100,000, 2,200,000 event points. The points required for collecting each of the cards are viewable in the current event's page on the wiki. Lives Lives are the main focus of the event. You must form nine teams, three for each stat (Performance, Dance and Vocal) and use them to battle in event lives. In those lives, you are put up against an enemy card from the event cards. Those lives will have either performance, dance or vocal stat as their main focus, and to battle you have to use the matching team. Forming a team To form a team, you have to select the team icon on your main page, and select the rightmost option. From there you will see a page similar to this, except every slot will be empty. The two buttons on the top right of the screen are very important for building your event team. The bottom most button (Yellow) is the "accept" button for when you make changes to your team. The topmost one (White) automatically fills your team with the cards with the highest stats, which is perfect for new players, or players who do not have a specific team in mind. These teams are still affected by Unit Skills, which the white button doesn't account for. Rearranging the automatically created teams to take advantage of these skills can be useful, as long as any replacements don't drag the team down more than the skill improves it. 'Scouting Bonuses' Cards scouted in the ongoing Limited scouting box are significantly stronger during that event. Their added strength is dependent on the number of Limit Breaks performed (copies obtained): Completing a Live with the 5★ and 4★ on your team will also grant you extra bonus points. For every copy of the 5★ you have, you will get 4% extra points. For every copy of the 4★, 2% extra points. Note: They must be in the unit that you complete the Live with! *For example if you're only using 1 LP to complete the Live it must be in the first row of your team to get the bonus points. *If you're using 3 LP it can be on any of the the three unit rows. *If you require more than 3 LP to complete the Live, the card(s) have to be on whatever row you need to spend LP on to complete. **So if you need 4 LP to complete a live, the gacha card(s) should be in your first row. Performing a live *Lives will appear randomly during Lessons. They can appear in normal Lessons, but the rate of appearance is much higher in event Lessons. * There are three different difficulty of Lives: Normal, Rare and Emergency: **Normal lives can be attempted within 2 hours. **Rare lives can be attempted within 1 hour. **Emergency lives can be attempted within 10 minutes. *The maximum levels for each grade of card is as follows: **Normal Live: Lv. 45 **Rare Live: Lv. 30 **Emergency Live: Lv. 15 *Every time you complete a card's Live, it will gain a level the next time you encounter it. However, there is a LP-spent cutoff before it drops back to one level down. For Normal Lives, it is 3 LP. For Rare Lives, it is 4 LP. For Emergency Lives, it is 6 LP. (Be aware that since the live only lasts for 10 minutes, you cannot wait for LP to regenerate. You will need to use diamonds or LP restoring items if you want to use 6 LP.) *The three buttons below are options for the number of units you want to use for the Live: **The first will use just your main team, with no multiplier. **The second will use your main team and first sub team, with a 1.5x multiplier. **The third will use all three teams, with a 2x multiplier. Tips *Normal Lives are generally not worth your LP. It takes until Lv. 14 for a Normal Live to be worth as much as a Lv. 1 Rare Live, which is 13 LP you could be spending on Rare and Emergency Lives. *On that note, it's important to know your limits for Emergency Lives. Though they provide significantly improved returns per audience member (a Lv. 15 Emergency Live is worth thrice as many points as a Lv. 30 Rare Live, but only requires twice as many audience members), their 10-minute time limit means that you'll almost definitely need to spend diamonds or items to complete them, especially since they always come after a Normal or Rare Live. These costs can rack up quickly, so it's wise to know when to stop going after Emergency Lives. Live Point Values & Audience Requirements Event Items More information in Items Tips for playing in an event *'Coming Soon' Useful Links *Enstars Border Twitter Account - Keep track of the border for both the 5star and 4star rank card. Event Cut-Offs 2015-2016= *''Note that the cut-offs are all rounded values. Values in parentheses are the requirements for Revival Events.'' Category:Game Guides